Security and surveillance are important to both individuals and companies. Traditionally, surveillance has been performed in person or using an image recording device such as an optical sensor monitoring a typically well lit area. More recently, night-vision technologies have allowed for the relatively easy surveillance of an object or area located in an obscure location. Additionally, traditional surveillance devices have developed the ability to rotate and/or vertically modify the viewing area of the image recording device using a combination of pan, tilt, and zoom capabilities.
There are currently a number of pan, pan-tilt, and pan-tilt-zoom camera systems available that involve the control of a small motor to physically move an optical sensor to accommodate a desired viewing location. These traditional vision systems employ one or more gimbaled units that provide for a pan/tilt motion of optical sensors having a significant size and weight payload package. Such sensor systems are characterized by heavy weight, a large size, any number of large motors and moving parts, a cumbersome size payload package, a fragile structure and mounting system that is not designed for high gravitational forces, provides a limited field of view, and is relatively expensive.
The above-mentioned characteristics of traditional day/night vision systems increase their complexity and make it difficult to control their precise movement. Additionally, traditional systems are limited in their uses due to the above-mentioned characteristics. For example, the heavy weight and large size of traditional day/night vision systems make it difficult, if not impossible to incorporate these traditional systems into remotely controlled vehicles and guidance systems. Similarly, the cumbersome size payload package and limited field of view cause difficulties for many security and surveillance applications. Consequently, traditional day/night vision systems have not been well suited for implementation in tactical robotic combat vehicles or other units performing Reconnaissance, Surveillance, and Target Acquisition (RSTA) missions.